1. Field
The field relates to a compressor, and more particularly, to a scroll compressor capable of performing an oil pumping operation under a low temperature heating operation condition.
2. Background
A compressor converts mechanical energy into compressive energy. Compressors are classified into reciprocating, scroll, centrifugal, and vane types. Scroll compressors may be further divided into low pressure scroll type compressors and high pressure scroll type compressors based on whether suction gas or discharge gas is filled inside a casing thereof.